1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module including a display panel and a support member supporting the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device for displaying an image displays the image on a display surface provided on a display panel such as liquid crystal display panel (hereinafter, also may be called “LCD panel”) or organic EL panel. The display panel is a plate-like member and the outer periphery of the display panel is supported by another member.
For example, an LCD device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2010-197749 (JP-A-2010-197749) includes a liquid crystal panel and a backlight arranged to face a back surface side of the liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel is supported in a state of being sandwiched between a bezel and a frame, and the backlight is accommodated in a backlight chassis. A polarization plate is superimposed on the back surface side of the liquid crystal panel and a double-faced tape is attached to the entire periphery of the polarization plate. A sealing sheet is provided to be bonded to the double-faced tape so as to cover the polarization plate on the back surface side with the sealing sheet.
In the display device, a display module including a display panel and a frame that supports the display panel is often formed thinner and lighter in weight for the purpose of forming the display device thinner and lighter in weight. In this case, if a supporting structure of sandwiching the display panel between a bezel and the frame is adopted as in the device described in JP-A-2010-197749, the supporting structure is provided outside of both surfaces, that is, the display surface of the display panel on which the image is displayed and a surface opposite to the display surface (the back surface). This imposes limitations on the purpose of forming the device thinner.
To deal with this problem, the display panel can be fixed to the frame by fixedly bonding the display panel to the frame with a double-faced tape or the like. However, the frame possibly deforms due to fastening or the like at the time of fixing the frame to housing or the like of the display device. If the display panel is fixedly bonded to the frame with the double-faced tape or the like and then the frame deforms, there is a possibility that the display panel deforms to change a cell thickness and that unevenness in display occurs. The frame may be warped due to an error or the like during manufacturing. If the frame is warped, a gap is generated between the frame and the display panel, and light leakage possibly occurs from the gap.